Lizzie Heart and the Years after Hogwarts
by NearlyHeadlessNic
Summary: Sequal to Lizzie Heart and her Journey to Hogwarts. Now twenty years old Lizzie will discover new truths and faults within herself, and what did she do to Harry that made what seemed to be the best relationship ever going so downhill it reached rock botto
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie Heart and the Years after Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything JK Rowling does. I just thank her very much for letting sharing and letting us play with her fantastic creation.

**WARNING: Do not attempt to read this before you have read Lizzie Heart and her Journey to Hogwarts, which can be found when you click on my penname. This is the sequal.**

Chapter One. A Birthday Surprise.

Lizzie awoke as soon as the sun shone through her bedroom window. She opened her eyes and jumped off her comfortable warm bed and stretched out, yawning. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it enthusiastically. Lizzie surveyed her many different items of clothing and different outfits. It plays well being on the England Quidditch Team. Lizzie chose her jogging tracksuit, slipped it on and tied her trainers onto her feet. She left her flat and started to jog. Lizzie loved a brisk jog in the morning, it was the best way to wake up, and it gave her the best time to think. The morning air was cold against her face, but it didn't matter. Nothing could put a stop to Lizzie's good mood. She was a fresh twenty year old fit woman with a good career ahead of her, she had a loving family and great friends. Life in general was excellent.

Not just for Lizzie though, for the whole wizarding world. In Lizzie's final year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, once and for all. But only a few people, including Lizzie, knew how he did it. It was one of Lizzie's best kept secrets, and she would keep it forever until a certain someone was ready to share it with the world.

Lizzie jogged for a total of half and hour through the back streets of Cambridge where she lived before going back to her flat. She walked through the front door, and walked straight into her living room. Lizzie reached in her pocket and reached for her wand, she muttered "occnuculus" so the curtains would open to let in the morning light. But they didn't open, they didn't even flinch. Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked around the darkened room. Something wasn't right, the room felt…eerie. Suddenly the curtains flew open,

"SURPRISE!"

Lizzie's stomach jumped to the top of her throat as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lizzie's sister Alex, Remus and her Dad emerged from behind the sofas.

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted in unison.

Lizzie just grinned, as everyone surrounded her giving her hugs and wishing her a happy birthday individually. The only person who didn't hug Lizzie was Harry, and he had a good reason too. Her Dad swept her into an enormous hug, which Lizzie returned.

"Happy Birthday sweetie,"

"Thank you Dad."

Patrick Heart was the most genuine; honest man you could ever meet. He was also very protective of his daughters ever since he found out that one of Lizzie's ex-boyfriends happened to be a Death Eater and kid-napped her and Harry in their sixth year at Hogwarts so Lord Voldemort could kill them, just like he killed Patrick's wife. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box and pushed it in Lizzie's hands.

"Open it when you're alone." He muttered quietly. Lizzie nodded and pocketed the box, though was utterly confused. Lizzie turned and smiled at her sister and Remus who had his arms wrapped around Alex's waist.

"Happy Birthday," They said together.

"Thanks," Lizzie replied.

"You'll get your main present from us in a couple of days," Remus said.

"Ooo, intriguing. What is it?" Lizzie asked eagerly.

Alex simply tapped her nose with her forefinger. Lizzie sighed and walked over to her school friends who were sitting on the sofa. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap and Lizzie smiled at the two.

Ron and Hermione got together at the end of their seventh year, a day before their leaving ceremony, but only after some very hard and tiring persuasion from Harry and Lizzie. Harry was sitting next to the couple; they were all chatting away unaware that Lizzie was approaching.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you better tell her soon, this is obviously taking a strain on you," Hermione said.

"Tell who what?" Lizzie interrupted. The trio all turned their heads and looked at Lizzie, surprised. "What? Surprised to see me?"

"No, we're all in your flat after all." Ron answered with a fake laugh.

"So who were you talking about?" Lizzie questioned, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Er…no one," Harry brushed of quickly. Lizzie gave him a disbelieving look and then turned to Hermione, hoping she would tell her.

"She is an auror in the alliance who has caught Harry's eye," Hermione informed.

Lizzie saw Harry go scarlet in the corner of her eye. Even though Lizzie and Harry haven't been together for over seven months, they still felt awkward around each other when they when alone. Talking about each other's love lives was absent in their mild conversations. In fact, most of the conversations were either about Ron and Hermione or Quidditch. Lizzie wished that they could put their past behind them and be the good friends they once were, but things that were left unsaid and the unresolved issues were still working. Also, Lizzie didn't feel to good about what she did either. Ron and Hermione did their best to get them back together again but all they could do was get them talking once again…just. Lizzie resented what she did to Harry now and guessed that he was not going to forgive her too quickly about it. In truth, Lizzie still had some feelings for Harry that she brushed aside overtime, and hearing that he was now onto another girl wasn't something she wanted to hear. It's not like she even wanted him back, but it's just that she didn't want anyone else to have him either.

Lizzie looked around the room. Her dad was chatting to Alex and Remus, all looking happy. Remus still had his arms around Alex's waist and was smiling broadly. It was a surprise to see Remus this happy. Ever since he was burnt by Wormtail's silver hand back in Lizzie's sixth year at Hogwarts, he had refrained from going to new places or even going out at all. It was not that he was scared of Wormtail, if Remus ran into him Lizzie was sure that Remus would kill him. But the burns on Remus' left cheek left some bad scarring, you could still see the faint outline and a hand and it was coloured red. Remus was very self-conscious about it. Thankfully, because of Alex, he has got a lot better over the last sixth months, although still sceptical about going out.

Lizzie was glad to see Alex so happy also. She had given up her post of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts when Lizzie left because she got promoted in the Auror Alliance and was in charge of the training of future Aurors (meaning that she was training Harry) The extra workload strained her though. Lizzie barely saw her the first year she got the job, luckily she was allowed an assistant and the beginning of this year and so Lizzie saw a huge chip had been lifted off her shoulders.

Her Dad's involvement in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was going fantastic. It's now a chain store and apparently thinking of going abroad. They were piling in the galleons and her dad moved into a mansion on The Downs in Berkshire from their tiny house in Little Whinging. He decided to stay in England to watch over his two daughters, but goes back to Italy regularly to visit his wife's grave.

Lizzie walked over to her Dad, Remus and Alex but instead of joining their conversation, she interrupted them.

"When do we do the presents?" She asked cheekily.

"Trust you that that is the only thing you think about." Alex said and winked.

"Ok, we'll do the presents," Remus said, "Oi, you lot. Time for the presents." He said across the room to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They all sat down on the sofas and Lizzie sat on the floor in the middle, eagerly awaiting what was coming. This was the best part of your birthday, your friends around you, giving you gifts. Everyone materialised a present in their hands.

"So, whose first?" Hermione asked.

"Here," Ron said, handing Lizzie and large square shape wrapped in gold wrapping paper. Lizzie ripped of the wrapping paper quickly as possible and revealed a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Thanks Ron."

Hermione handed hers over next, the same procedure was repeated, Lizzie tore off the wrapping paper off in a flash. It was a hefty book called _Famous Chasers and their tribulations. _

"Wow, Hermione this is great," Lizzie thanked, her eyes wide on the book.

"You're in it," Hermione said, "On page two hundred and ninety three." Lizzie quickly flicked to that page and there she was. She began to read out loud.

_Lizzie Heart._

_Lizzie Heart is the youngest chaser ever to compete in the Quidditch World Cup. She first played for Italy in 1994 when the Cup was held in England. Unfortunately, during a match against Papua New Guinea, she had a terrible accident when she was struck by a bludger in the ribs. She fell of her broom and did herself terrible damage. The Healers of St. Mungos weren't sure if she was going to survive, let alone play Quidditch again. Luckily she did survive with minor scars and completed her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is currently is captain of the Chudley Cannons and has been called up for the England squad for the next Quidditch World Cup which is to be held in Italy in 2000._

Lizzie smiled, "Well at least it's nothing bad."

"Alright, you can have your present from us now," Alex said, handing her a small box. Lizzie hesitated to take it.

"But you said I'll get my present in a couple of days." She said, utterly confused. Remus laughed.

"No, you'll get you main present then." Remus said.

"This is a little bit something extra," Alex said, smiling, and pushing the box into Lizzie's hands.

Still confused, Lizzie took it and opened to box. She saw what it was, if she was confused before, it was nothing to how she felt now.

Inside the box there was a metal key ring, the pendent was a mini version of herself on her Locarno 2000 broomstick, wearing Chudley Cannon robes.

"Like it?" Alex asked, "I saw it at the Chudley Cannons fan store at the stadium last time I came to see you play." Lizzie replied with a perplexed expression.

"Don't worry, it'll make sense soon enough." Remus confirmed.

Lizzie decided not to ask any more questions on the mysterious key ring. "Ok then, whose next?" Lizzie asked, though fully aware that Lizzie hadn't received a gift from Harry yet.

"Here," Harry said, passing a long thin velvet lined box to Lizzie. She opened it and gasped. Lying there was a simply gorgeous silver bracelet with looked to be emeralds and diamonds printed in it.

"Harry, this is … wow… you shouldn't have, honestly." Said Lizzie, still staring at the stunning bracelet, "How did you know that my favourite stone is emerald?"

"I didn't, I just saw it and thought it's nice." Harry replied and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Lizzie was astounded; she couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe Harry would give her something this nice, this expensive. Lizzie felt guilt plunge down in her stomach. How could Harry have done something this thoughtful when Lizzie had done something so inexplicably horrible to him?

"Liz, I'm sorry I have got to go," Lizzie's dad said, "I've got to check on the Hogsmeade shop.

Have a great birthday sweetie." He kissed the top of Lizzie's head, walked over and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Bye Dad," they sisters said in unison and he disapparated.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry but we have to go too." Alex said, standing up.

"Why?" Lizzie questioned.

Remus sighed, "Full moon," he simply said. Lizzie nodded, slightly disheartened.

"Happy Birthday," they said cheerfully together and disapparated. There was silence in the room for a minute. It was too bad that the full moon landed on Lizzie's birthday, but she understood. They have to go back so Remus can take his potion and prepare the basement of his cottage. To make Remus' transformations easier, Alex was actually training to become an animagus, just like the Marauder's did for him.

"So, Lizzie, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm a fresh twenty year old witch, where do you think I want to do?" Lizzie said grinning. Ron, Hermione and Harry and returned the smile. They knew where they were going –_ Scars. _

A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? All criticism welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie Heart and the Years after Hogwarts.

A/N: Just saying that what happened in HBP didn't happen here. Of course, it has given me ideas to write this story so some details might come into it. But stuff like Tonks/Remus doesn't happen, Snape isn't evil and there are no such things as Horcruxes. I have a way in which Lord Voldemort was defeated. And his soul wasn't split seven ways. Stuff like that

Chapter two – A Letter from Someone Unexpected.

Scars was neither a person, nor a town, city nor village. It was a club for young witches and wizards and it was Lizzie's favourite place to go for a night out or having some fun, which was definitely on her twentieth birthday. Lizzie, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to meet back at Lizzie's flat at nine o'clock later that evening and then go onto the club afterwards. Harry and Ron disapparated but Hermione stayed for a while, having had something to tell Lizzie.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Lizzie asked, and without warning Hermione burst into tears and sat down on the sofa, her hands covering her face.

"Oh Lizzie I have been so stupid." She cried. Lizzie looked at her, confused. "Viktor has got in touch with me."

"Viktor? Viktor who?" Lizzie questioned, and then it dawned on her, "Viktor Krum?" Hermione nodded and still held her face in her hands. "Hermione, you haven't done anything stupid like slept with him or anything?"

"Oh god no, I wouldn't do anything that stu-," Hermione was cut across by the glare that Lizzie sent, "Sorry, I didn't mean – I didn't imply – you know."

"Don't worry. So what did happen?" Lizzie asked, quickly changing the subject off her mistakes back to Hermione and Krum.

"Well, at work I had been assigned his sister as a patient, she had had an accident with undiluted Bubotuber pus. Viktor was there with her, we have a two-minute conversation and he invited me to lunch. I accepted because he said he wanted to catch up and Ron had had to cancel on me that day so I was free. We went to The Dog and Snitch and had a nice lunch, talking about schooldays and the Triwizard Tournament. I ended the lunch by saying I needed to get back to the St. Mungos and then, well…" Hermione stopped as her cheeks flushed scarlet with embarrassment, her eyes watered once more and she sighed, "He came on to me. I didn't want him too, but he kissed me and I didn't stop it."

"Oh Hermione," Lizzie said, wrapping her arm around Hermione in comfort. "Don't worry about it for now, We're all going to go out and have a good time." Lizzie looked at Hermione's face, it was red and her eyes were blood shot from the crying. "Look, clean yourself up here, go to Ron's, get ready and I'll meet you back here at nine. Forget Krum, we'll sort that out later."

Hermione nodded and headed for Lizzie's bathroom.

It was ten to nine. Lizzie was rushing about with only a towel wrapped around her and her smooth jet-black hair was sopping wet from the shower. Clothes were scattered all across her bedroom, she had not yet decided on what to wear. She was rushing to and fro from her bathroom to her bedroom, doing her make-up and seeing if there was any outfit she could wear. Lizzie was definitely not ready to go out tonight.

"Lizzie?" called a familiar voice from the hallway. _Shit, Harry's early, _Lizzie thought.

"Hang on," Lizzie called back, "I'm just in my bedroom." Lizzie had just decided on what to wear, and so, proceeded to take off her towel. The bedroom door flew open.

"Woah, sorry." Harry said, quickly placing his hand in front of his yes to avert them.

"Jeez Harry, Why didn't you knock?" Lizzie said wrapping her towel back around herself. "Alright, you can look now."

Harry slowly took his hand away from his eyes. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"No worries. It's not like it's something you haven't seen before." Lizzie said and winked. Harry stood there in a daze, staring constantly at Lizzie, his eyes wide.

"Harry?" Lizzie said, waving her free hand in front of Harry's fixed eyes path of sight. Harry snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind? I'm naked under this towel."

Harry closed the door, muttering what sounded to be like an apology. Lizzie laughed at herself.

Soon enough, Lizzie was ready; it was an emerald green halter neck dress with silver embroidery, she did a drying charm on her hair and put on some simple make-up. Lizzie soon heard more then Harry's voice outside her bedroom door. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and frowned.

"Needs something extra." She said out loud to herself.

"Yes, jewellery I suggest." The mirror replied.

_Of course, Harry's bracelet. _Lizzie thought. She picked it up from her dresser and put it on. She still couldn't believe that Harry bought it for her. It was just so thoughtful. Lizzie grinned to herself and walked through into her living room where Ron, Hermione and Harry were all sitting. Hermione looked simply stunning in a red skirt and black top. Ron wore jeans and maroon robes (he had finally admitted that maroon actually suited him) and Harry wore jeans and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt.

"Good to see you support the right side," Lizzie smiled, pointing out Harry's t-shirt.

"So how are we getting there?" Ron asked.

"Were walking." Hermione replied.

"Walking!" Ron exclaimed. "But it's like a mile away!"

"Bloody hell Ron, do you not know what exercise is?" Harry joked. Ron scowled at him.

"Ron, you are walking. Or I'll tell your mother what you really think of her Christmas jumpers," Lizzie threatened.

"Oh all right," Ron agreed, down hearted.

And so the walked, though Ron complained about how far it was or how his feet hurt until Hermione snapped, "You wear these heels, and then you'd have something proper to complain about" Ron stopped moaning after that. They came to the grand entrance of Scars and joined the queue to get in. Lizzie peered over the many heads to see how far they were from the doors. Her eyes widened and did a double take at the bouncers.

"Oh my god," she said quietly.

"What?" Ron asked.

Lizzie again stood on her tiptoes and looked at the bouncers once more. Lizzie remembered them; she remembered them from Hogwarts. They were in her year, they were, "Crabbe and Goyle!" She exclaimed.

Hermione and Harry simultaneously stood on their tiptoes and peered over at the bouncers, whilst Ron, being six foot four inches merely strained his neck upwards to have a look for himself.

"So it is," said Hermione.

The queue shuffled forwards as Crabbe and Goyle let in a few more people.

"They look beefier then ever." Ron remarked.

"What are they do-," Lizzie was cut across by a blinding light, which was followed by more flashes. With red spots in her eyes, Lizzie blinked to see three reporters and four photographers standing in front of her.

"Lizzie Heart, the Quidditch player!"

"Captain of the Chudley Cannons!"

"Lizzie Heart!"

The blinding flashes stopped and Lizzie was faced with the reporters.

"Frank Bush, Wizard's Weekly Star," One reporter with bushy hair and a beard introduced himself. "What is you business here at Scars?"

Lizzie smiled politely, "It happens to be my twentieth birthday so me and my friends are celebrating."

Another reporter stepped forward; she was a plump woman with chocolate straight brown hair. "Rose Evans, Witch Weekly, there have been rumours that you and a Mr. Oliver Wood, captain of the England Quidditch team, are something of an item. Is this true?"

"No, we are friends and team mates, that is all." Lizzie said firmly.

One more reporter began to speak, "Miss Heart, Marty Mcfly, Daily Prophet, how do you feel about the Nimbus broomstick factory going bankrupt?

"To be honest, saddened. I learnt to fly on a Nimbus 500 and it was a great broom." Lizzie answered, "That will be all now." She added and the reporters and photographers all disapparated.

"Woah, I got to get used to that." Harry said.

"Get used to what?" Lizzie inquired.

"The limelight being on you not me." Harry grinned.

The queue shuffled forward and soon enough the friends were in front of the bouncers, Crabbe and Goyle.

"ID please." Crabbe grunted.

"Sure Vincent," Ron said getting out his Wizard's apparition card.

"How'd you know my name?" Crabbe asked.

"We went to school together." Hermione stated.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, confused.

"You know, Hogwarts," Harry said. They didn't answer.

"Have you two been obliviated?" Lizzie asked.

"I know you," Goyle said, wide eyed pointing at Lizzie. "You're that famous Qudditch player. Well go in straight away," Goyle opened the door and let them in. Confused as Ron, Hermione, Harry and Lizzie were, they didn't complain, and walked in.

Scars was deceptively bigger then what it appeared to be from outside. It was a huge place, with a dance floor and a stage to the left, and dimly lit tables and a long bar to the right. It was a crowded night also; the dance floor was full of swaying bodies dancing to a band who were actually pretty good. Most of the tables were taken so Lizzie marched straight up to the bar with the other following. Lizzie sat on a barstool and eyed for the barman to come over.

"What can I get y'all?" He asked but did a double take on Lizzie. "Holy cow! Are you Lizzie Heart?"

Lizzie smiled nicely, just as she'd done for the reporters outside. "The one and only."

The barman stood there, stunned by Lizzie. He stared in a trance like state. Ron got impatient with this.

"Can we please order some drinks?" he snapped harshly which resulted in a playful hit on the chest from Hermione. The barman eventually came back to earth.

"Yeah, sure. What would you like?" he asked politely.

"Four shots of firewhiskey followed by four bluebird shuffles." Lizzie ordered slamming her hand on the table. The barman quickly got to working with his wand.

"I didn't know the plan was to get drunk as quickly as possible." Hermione complained.

"The plan is to have fun. Alcohol is a necessary ingredient for fun." Lizzie said cheekily as the shots of firewhiskey were placed on the bar. They each took a shot glass filled with the amber liquid. Harry and Ron looked thrilled but Hermione was looked curiously at her glass with a sceptical expression.

"Oh come on Hermione. There's no need to be so sensible now." Harry said.

"Yeah, Hermione, do it for me. It's not so bad." Lizzie added. Hermione though still cautious nodded in agreement. Lizzie raised he glass, "To me!" She said and downed the shot. The others raised their glasses and downed the amber liquid too. Lizzie looked at Hermione, who tipped the whiskey down her throat obediently and had a smile on her face.

"Not so bad eh?" Lizzie asked her.

"No, it's rather nice." She replied and grabbed one of the bluebird shuffles that were on the bar and sipped it.

"Barman!" Ron shouted down the bar, "Another round of firewhiskeys if you will." The barman quickly got to work again. The four enjoyed their time downing firewhiskeys and gulping bluebird shuffles, soon enough they were all pretty happy, and pretty drunk.

"Hey," Lizzie said after placing her sixth empty shot glass on the bar, "Let's play wizard's truth or dare." She suggested eyes wide, either from the idea or the alcohol.

"No," Ron said firmly.

Harry shrugged, "I'm game."

"Me too," Hermione agreed. Ron looked alarmed at his girlfriend. She looked at him and said defiantly "When in Rome."

Ron sighed, "I guess that's three against one, all right."

"Great!" Lizzie said enthusiastically, "Hermione first. Truth or dare?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "All right, truth."

Lizzie smiled mischievously, "Ok, what does Ron liked to be called when you are," She did a fake cough, "intimate with one another?" Harry snorted his drink and Ron's ears went bright red.

Hermione flushed scarlet, "Well, he doesn't have a nickname." She said quickly, but then her nose seemed to move of it's own accord. Not only didn't it move, but also it was growing longer and longer. Harry burst into a fit of laughter.

"Make it stop!" Hermione shrieked. Ron whipped out his wand and it stopped with a wave. It shrunk with another wave.

"That's what you get for not telling the truth." Lizzie joked, giggling. Hermione was rubbing her nose, checking it was back to normal.

"Who's next?" Lizzie asked.

"Harry," Suggested Ron, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Harry answered, bracing himself.

"Alright. How many women have you slept with?" Ron sniggered.

Harry felt warmth rush to his cheeks, "Er…three."

"Who were they?" Hermione asked.

"Lizzie," said Harry, not looking at her. "Then there was that Auror in the alliance." Harry trailed off.

"Who was the other one?" Lizzie asked him, looking as content as ever.

"Well…" Harry looked at Ron, "Ginny." He finished and downed another firewhiskey. This time, Ron snorted on his drink.

"Oh my god," Hermione muttered. Ron stood up and looked down on Harry.

"You slept with my sister?" Ron said threateningly. Hermione pulled Ron back.

"Ron, don't." She said, trying to calm him.

"You slept with my sister?" He repeated more menacingly.

"All right, my turn. I don't want a fight on my birthday. Come on, someone ask me truth or dare." Lizzie interjected. Ron sat back down, eviling Harry.

"Ok," Hermione proceeded, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Lizzie answered quickly.

Hermione thought for while. Then, as if a light bulb was switched on in her mind, her eyes widened. "Oh, I know!" She exclaimed, looking over Lizzie's shoulder to where the stage was. "The band have finished playing for the night, I dare you to go over to that pretty front man and ask him out."

Lizzie downed the rest of her bluebird shuffle.

"You're on!"

Lizzie walked over without a moment's though of what she was about to do. The band had finished their last song and were now packing up the stage. Lizzie walked straight through the crowd with her eyes focused on the front man. The crowd parted for her, whispering her name and the word 'Quidditch' Lizzie swayed hr hips as she eyed the frontman who was at the front of the stage fiddling with the strings of his guitar. He was tall, handsome with longish dark hair that swept across his face. Lizzie got to the front of the crowd and stood there, looking at the man as his played with his guitar.

"Hey," Lizzie greeted, he looked down at her and smiled "I was watching you from the bar, you're really good." He looked down at her again, and smiled. "I'm Lizzie Heart," She introduced, "And you are?" He did a double take and jumped off the stage to her level and looked her up and down. He smiled again.

"I'm Hercules. No jokes now." He said, poising his hand out, Lizzie took it and smiled flirtatiously.

"Er…this might be a bit forward but would you like to get together sometime?" Lizzie asked. Hercules smiled the smile that Lizzie was beginning to like so much.

"Sure, how about I find you after me and my band are finished up." He answered. Lizzie was taken aback by how readily Hercules accepted her offer, but none the less she just shrugged inside.

"Ok, I'll be by he bar with a couple of friends."

Lizzie woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. The sun shone blindingly brightly into her room through her windows, She rubbed her eyes and her ceiling came into focus. _I am never drinking again _she swore to herself. She slipped unwomanly like out of hr bed and stumbled into her bathroom. Her reflection in the mirror was pitiful. He eyes were blood-shot and puffy, they no longer sparkled their ultra-marine colour. Lizzie stopped looking at her awful appearance when she heard her bed move. She thought nothing of it at first, but then, the duvet muffled. Lizzie peered around the doorway only to see the frontman of that band was sleeping in her bed. What was his name, Pegasus? Zeus? Something like that.

_Oh my god, did I sleep with him? _Lizzie pondered, but her question was answered when she looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing pyjamas, she wasn't wearing anything. Lizzie frantically pulled her bathrobe of the hook on the back of the bathroom door and wrapped it around herself. Feeling relieved that she was now covered, Lizzie decided to wash and not to wake Hermes up yet…or was it Narcissus?

She walked back to her sink, where the mirror was above and turned on the cold tap; she splashed the cool water on her face. As she rose her head to look back in the mirror, she spotted the little wooden box tat he father gave her yesterday. He said to open it when she was alone, so Lizzie peered once more round the doorway. Medusa was still fast asleep. She looked back at the box; it was a dark wood with flowers imprinted in a lighter wood around as a border. Lizzie carefully lifted the lid and a piece of parchment rolled up like a scroll with a blue ribbon tied round it. Lizzie picked it up and saw a necklace at the bottom of the box. Lizzie surveyed it closely; it was a blue, light chain with a blue circular pendent with what looked to be a sapphire jewel. Lizzie turned the pendent over and saw some initials inscribed.

_A.C._

_R.T._

_S.M._

Confused by the lettering, Lizzie untied the scroll and began to read what was written.

_Dear my darling Elizabeth,_

_The date today is the 9th May 1980, which you could probably realise is the day after you were born. I'm writing this letter to you now because knowing what is happening with the rise of the Dark Side around the world and what my profession entails, I am doubtful that I will live much longer. You father opposes to me writing this letter, but he is certain that we will all live through this nasty time. He is asleep by more now, in a comfy armchair, your sister, Alexandra, by him._

_First I shall explain the necklace that you are holding in you hand. This necklace is a family heirloom, passed from mother to her youngest daughter on their twentieth birthday. It is your twentieth because when your great-grandmother gave it to your grandmother, the coming of age was at twenty. It had changed by the time it was passed to me, but nevertheless, you shall get it on your twentieth and you shall pass it to your daughter on her twentieth._

_The necklace is not just an heirloom either. It is a tradition for you to wear it on your wedding day, just like I did and just like my mother, and her mother. And also, when you get married you must have your initials inscribed on the back, your first name and maiden name on the back of the sapphire pendent. _

_I hope that you will pass this on in person to your youngest daughter and explain what it is to her personally, for there can be only one explanation of where I am if you are reading this. I am not there to celebrate your twentieth. I'm deeply sorry. _

_A medi-witch of St. Mungos maternity just brought you through to me. Elizabeth, you are absolutely stunning. Just know that I love you, I have loved you ever since that pregnancy test told me I had you I will always be proud of you, no matter what you decide to do or decide not to do. Remember me well._

_With love, _

_Your mother, Sophia Heart._

_9th May 1980._

A/N: How'd you like it? I wasn't entirely happy with this part…so reviews needed badly!


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie Heart and the Years after Hogwarts.

Chapter Three – Thoughts and Happiness.

Lizzie read the letter three times while tears traced down her cheek, leaving a warm trial through the blusher that was left on from the previous night. She picked up the necklace and held it close to her heart; it all brought back memories of her mother's voice, her mother's scent, and her mother's pure azure eyes. Lizzie just couldn't forget the last time she spoke to her mum.

"You're not going to be there?" Lizzie asked her mum in disbelief.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just can't. You know how tied us Aurors are at the Ministry." She replied, packing a bag of overnight essentials for her impromptu secret mission.

"But, it's my first international match!" Lizzie protested. Her mother sighed, walked up to Lizzie and put her hands on Lizzie's shoulders and looked straight at her.

"Look, I'm sorry, I truly am. It's just all this talk about an uprising of the Death Eaters, especially now that Sirius Black had once more escaped the Dementors."

"I know," said Lizzie, downhearted. Her mother kissed the top of her head and went to the door, opened it but turned and looked back at Lizzie.

"You have a real talent with this Quidditch thing, go all the way. And good luck for tonight."

That was the last time Lizzie ever spoke and saw her mother. The news of her death came a few days later.

Something moved in her bedroom. Demetris must've woken up. Lizzie abruptly wiped the salty tears away from her cheeks and peered round the doorframe. The tall, handsome man was standing with his back to Lizzie with only his boxers on, looking for another item of clothing.

"Morning," Lizzie greeted, standing in the doorframe, trying to look casual. Whats-his-face jumped and spun around.

"Morning," he replied nicely.

Lizzie walked through her bedroom and into the corridor. Lizzie didn't want to speak more to him then she had too. It was stupid what she did last night, absolutely stupid. _I can't even remember his name. _Lizzie thought and walked into her kitchen and searched one of her cupboards. _Where is it? Where? _She frantically threw old packets of crisps and chocolate bars behind her. "Ah ha!" she said loudly, lifting a dusty bottle of _Aunty Ann's Hangover Tonic. _Lizzie poured it in a glass and down it in one.

"Have a headache?" The guy's voice came from the doorway. Lizzie simply nodded. There was a gap in the conversation. "Look, I better be off." Lizzie nodded again. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" he asked vacantly.

"Er…yeah, maybe" Lizzie replied, having no intention to see him again. He turned and walked away, a few seconds later, the front door closed behind him.

It was eleven o'clock and Lizzie, although dressed, was laying on her sofa still trying to recover form her hangover. She was casually flicking through _The Daily Prophet. _There were articles on the thickness of cauldron bottoms and the news that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes have confirmed that all their product are safe and have passed Merlin's Production Safety Test for Testing the Safeness of Commercial Products with top marks, despite the uproar of dissatisfied parents complaining from being the receiving end of the practical jokes. She flicked another page and Lizzie saw her own face staring back at, on the gossip page.

_LIZZIE HEART'S NIGHT OUT. By Marty Mcfly._

As it turns out, Lizzie Heart, famous Quidditch player definitely knows how to have a good night out. Yesterday she was spotted outside Scars, the hot new club for young wizards and witches, with her friends identified as Ron Weasley, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic, Hermione Granger, a healer at St. Mungos and The-Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-who, Harry Potter. She told the reporters outside the famous club that it was her twentieth birthday and that she was celebrating. Well she certainly did that! She was seen leaving with one Hercules Manor, lead singer of the upcoming chart hits, The English Guys. "They were being rather intimate with one another," Says Gregory Goyle, bouncer at Scars. Is this a match made in heaven or another of Lizzie Heart's meaningless one night stands?

Lizzie felt anger bubble up inside her. The newspapers always gave her a hard time for having a bit of fun. They had a field day when she and Harry broke up. The letter from her Mum kept playing on her mind and now this? The letter was reading from the beyond, bringing back memories Lizzie had pushed aside, the newspaper who taking it too far. Suddenly, a face popped up in the fireplace.

"Hello Lizzie," Came the voice of a burly young man, otherwise known as Oliver Wood. Lizzie looked up from the newspaper.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?" she said dazedly.

"I'll tell you what's up," he began with a tome of temper in his voice, "I've just read today's edition of the Prophet-," Lizzie cut across him.

"Yeah, me too," She said distantly.

"Oh, come off it Lizzie. We can't afford any more bad publicity then there already is. It's bad enough with the rumours still circling about you and me, let alone the amount of other guys you may or may not have had one-night stands with." Oliver ranted.

"I know! Oliver, I know!" Lizzie slammed her edition of the Prophet on the coffee table, making her cold coffee spill onto the lush cream carpet. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Oliver looked quite taken aback.

"Sorry Lizzie, is there something wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, I'll be at practise tomorrow without this hangover." Lizzie said, stressing the last phrase as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver said and disappeared elegantly from the fire. Lizzie slumped back down on her sofa as an owl flew in the open window and landed on the coffee table. The owl stuck her leg out obediently and let Lizzie take the small scroll attached.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron for a spot of lunch at twelve thirty. This thing about Viktor is playing on my mind. _

_Hermione._

Lizzie checked the time; it was eleven thirty, which left one hour to get rid of her hangover and to get cleaned up. A bath was the way to do this, Lizzie had learnt from experience. She went into her bathroom and turned both taps on for the bat to fill with warm water. Lizzie poured some lavender bath salts, which evanesced into light purple bubbles. She took off her loose jeans and sweater and slipped into the cosy bath. The lavender aroma embraced her as she lay silently with her thought pondering in her mind.

She was now twenty with what felt to be the world on her shoulders. What Lizzie would give to have the press of her back just for one day, an organ? A limb? It wasn't as if she did anything bad, lots of people had one-night stands and she was being scrutinised for it. And just because the press expand it and make it seem so much more then it actually is, people think of her as 'an easy catch' or a scarlet woman.

Lizzie knows what her friends say about her when she is not around, that she isn't happy and that she is filling her life with men she'll never see again because she's lonely inside. It hurt Lizzie; they weren't nice things to hear. But what hurt more then anything Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex nor Remus could say was the fact that they were right. Lizzie isn't happy. At all.

Those happy days at Hogwarts with him seemed so long ago, when in fact it is only two years. Just remembering the nights where Harry and Lizzie would spend all night talking in the common room about the most random things and laughing till they pulled a stomach muscle.

But even after Hogwarts, Lizzie was still happy. Well – the whole Wizarding world was happy after the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Lizzie was having so much fun with Harry. And it was true, Lizzie's happiness, her thirst for life ended when she and Harry broke up. That stupid, regretful night. Her break up with Harry was hard to get over. Lizzie still isn't completely over him. Guilt sunk low in Lizzie's stomach as she thought this. Why did she risk everything she had for a meaningless thing?

Lizzie shifted these uneasy thoughts out of her mind and lifted herself gently out of the bath. In truth, she did feel better, though she still had a twinge of a headache, her hangover had disappeared. Now, to go and meet Hermione.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie Heart and the Years after Hogwarts

Chapter four: Too Much Trouble. 

Lizzie walked into the warm pub after apparating rather awkwardly.

The Leaky Cauldron was busy as always, filled with the most peculiar wizards to the strangest witches. The landlord, Tom, was the heart and soul of the lively place. He knew all the regulars and their favourite drinks, as well as greeting all foreign visitors friendly. And The Leaky Cauldron was famous for it's Hot Fudge Sundae, which gave Florean a run for his money.

Lizzie spotted Hermione at the corner table, looking sad as she stirred the straw in her glass of butterbeer, Lizzie sighed, it was not like Hermione to be depressed, and if she was, she barely let it show. That was just Hermione for you.

"Hey Hermione," Lizzie greeted with strained enthusiasm as she sat down next to Hermione. Hermione looked up and smiled but didn't greet Lizzie back.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"You know what's wrong." Hermione said, staring at her drink.

"Yes, but you seem so down. I'm worried Hermione. I hardly ever see you like this."

Hermione sighed and looked up at Lizzie. "Viktor came by the hospital again," She began as tears fell involuntarily but silently down her cheeks, "He pulled me aside off the ward in the middle of my rounds. He said it was urgent but…but…" Hermione had trouble saying the words as salty tears flowed more rapidly out of her eyes. Lizzie placed her hands upon Hermione's in comfort.

"What did he do?" She asked softly.

"He said…he said he loved me and that I'm wasting my time with 'the tall red haired one'" Hermione weeped.

"Oh Hermione, don't listen to him. He is an ugly, lonely arsehole and is too thick-skulled to realise that he should go fuck himself." Lizzie said and laughed lightly. Hermione joined in and giggled gently through her tear strained face. "Now, how about forget being healthy and have a good hot fudge sundae."

The next day it poured with rain. But the England Quidditch still practised due to their over-enthusiastic captain, Oliver Wood. Lizzie knew she wasn't flying brilliantly, but she wasn't doing all that badly, she had scored three goals and missed several nasty bludgers that were heading her way, yet Oliver couldn't help but scream from the goalpost for her to get her act together every five minutes. Lizzie felt so frustrated that she felt as if she could strangle Oliver until his head was like Nearly Headless Nick's.

"Oh come on Lizzie!" He shouted, "you can do better than that!" Lizzie felt the rage bubble up inside her, she swallowed hard and bit her lip trying not to retort in any way. She caught the quaffle and took another shot at goal, looping in between of Rob Green, the seeker and Jack Robbins, one of the other chasers. Unfortunately, after much swooping, the quaffle failed to hit its target.

"That was awful Lizzie! Throw it a bit more accurately!"

This time, Lizzie didn't keep her anger in.

"All right Oliver, I get it!" Lizzie hollered back and flew with tunnel vision back to the ground. The anger was rising in her chest and about to explode involuntarily from her mouth. Lizzie landed and swiftly made her way back through the trodden mud into the changing rooms, where she threw off her soaking training robe. The changing room door slammed open.

"What the hell do you think your playing at Heart?" Oliver bellowed. Lizzie didn't answer but continued to pack up her sports bag. "Answer me, I can't keep you on the team if you keep acting this way." He said, threateningly.

"What way?" Lizzie demanded to know.

"Angry, frustrated, resentful." He answered. Lizzie went quiet and her eyes watered.

_Resentful? _She thought, _Am I really resentful? _"Look, sorry, but I just…I just have to go."

Lizzie left Oliver standing there as she disapparated. After an uncomfortable second, she was facing a large block of modern flats in London. She ran up to the door and scanned the list of buttons to choose from. She saw _Miss A.B. Heart _and pressed the button frantically muttering, "please be in, please be in". A male voice came from the speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Remus, can you let me in please?" Lizzie pleaded. The buzzer sound and the door unlocked. She hurriedly opened it and moved quickly up the stairs and reached the door with her sister's name on the front. She rang the doorbell anxiously and it opened. A pair of violet eyes came into view.

"Lizzie!" She greeted. Lizzie threw herself at her older sister as tears ran down her cheeks. Alex's arms enveloped Lizzie. "Oh darling, what is the matter? Come in." Alex led Lizzie through to the sitting room, where Remus was sitting, reading a hefty book. He sat up slightly when he saw Lizzie.

"I'll go make tea shall I? And I'll bring some chocolate through. Look's like you need it." Remus walked into the kitchen, leaving the sister's to talk.

"Lizzie, what has happened?" Alex asked softly, much like Lizzie asked Hermione the day before in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oliver really pissed me off in practise and everything has just been getting to me. The press won't get off my back. I'm really sorry I came here without notice, but it's just that I couldn't go to Hermione because she has her own problems at the moment and I can't go to Ron because he'll wonder why I haven't gone to Hermione and he can't know, and well – I just can't go to Harry." Lizzie ranted.

Remus came back through with three steaming cups of tea on a tray and a selection of expensive chocolates. He handed a cup to Lizzie.

"Here," He said and smiled. Lizzie smiled back through her tears.

"Lizzie, you are always welcome here. Always. When ever you want."

Alex said with one arm round her sister. Lizzie hesitated to answer because as she wiped away her shameful tears, she noticed the living room was filled with boxes. Big ones were stacked in the corner and there were folded ones leaning up against the walls. Also, there were no pictures of any kind hanging on the walls, but they were lined up neatly on the floor.

"What's with the boxes?" Lizzie asked. Alex and Remus smiled at one another.

"Well," Remus began, "Were moving in with each other, to a new home in the country."

"Oh my god." Said Lizzie shocked.

"What?" Alex asked, scared at what her younger sister was going to say at this.

"That's great! I'm so pleased for you two." Lizzie exclaimed excitedly and hugged her sister, then went to hug Remus.

"Oh that reminds me," said Remus vaguely, digging in his back pocket and he pulled put a silver key, "this is the second half of your present."

"A key?" Lizzie said with confusion, taking it.

Alex smiled at her, "Yes, a spare key, to our new home." She revealed. Lizzie eye's expanded as wide as saucers.

"But why?" She asked, perplexed.

"Because we want to see you more often." Remus replied.

"Because you have matured so much in so little time and with your hectic life, we barely see you and miss you." Alex expressed.

"This is what the key-ring is about." Said Lizzie, with the realisation dawning on her.

"It is," Remus replied simply.

Suddenly, the roaring warm fire sparkled a vibrant emerald green and a familiar face appeared.

"Remus? Alex?" Harry's head called out before seeing Lizzie was there. "Oh good – that saves one more of these horrible and restless trips.

"What's this all about Harry?" Alex asked, utterly bewildered.

"Yes, I hope you do tell. You sudden appearance has got me rather curious." Remus said inquisitively. Lizzie just stared at him, looking into those vibrant eyes which were the same colour as the flames surrounded them, hoping that he wasn't going to say what she was thinking he was going to say.

"Well," Harry began, bracing himself; "It has been too long…no…umm…how do I put it? I think it's time," Harry draw in another breath, "I think it's time for everyone to know how I - how we - defeated Lord Voldemort."


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie Heart and the Years after Hogwarts.

Chapter five: Research.

_Hogwarts – 1998._

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lizzie were all sitting in the library skimming through as many books as they can muster before dinner about Hogwarts and the all the pupils who have been on the Hogwarts Express.

Lizzie had got the idea whilst staying at her sister's flat one weekend. It was something Remus had said to her when they were talking about Lizzie's favourite subject, Quidditch.

"But the Tornados are going to win the league this year, I know it." Said Lizzie, sitting at the table, sipping her after dinner coffee.

"You never know, the Cannons might have a come back." Said Remus, sipping his own coffee delicately.

"Yeah right. The Tornados are too strong for the Cannons." Lizzie said, defeatously.

"But they make their weaknesses too well known. If you know someone's weaknesses, they are easier to defeat." Said Remus wisely and sipping his coffee once more.

After Lizzie told Harry about what she had realized, they both told Remus and Alex about it. And so, the researching started.

Alex looked at the Ministry for them but made the point that Voldemort probably has no weaknesses but Tom Riddle probably did. After that the seventh year friends were looking up and down the library for any mention of the name.

"Here's another reference about him." Ron said giving an open book to Hermione for her to read.

"Riddle, Tom Marvolo excelled in most of his classes as Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and also received a Special Services for the School award for identifying the Heir of Slytherin when the Chamber of Secrets was opened in 1942." Hermione read out loud to the other three.

"Well that's nothing new – we already knew all that." Harry moaned.

"Don't worry we'll find something." Lizzie comforted, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry strained a smile.

But they all knew all this researching wasn't working. They had been looking for three months already and hadn't found much about Voldemort's weaknesses.

"Well, maybe we already have. It's probably right in front of our noses and we just can't see it." Hermione stated, surveying the many open books in front of her.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione. That makes me feel a whole lot better." Harry said sarcastically. Hermione scowled. At this, Lizzie stood up and ran her fingers down the spines of hefty red volumes of the school records.

"We've looked there," Ron said from the table, taking another book from the pile. "The only mention of Riddle is his school report when he finished his NEWTs."

Harry and Hermione looked curiously at one another, speculating what Lizzie could be thinking.

"Yes, but I wonder," She said vaguely, pulling of the R-Ru volume and walking back over to the table. Hermione looked expectantly as she flicked through the many school reports and eventually found Ton Riddle.

"You wonder what?" Harry asked, looking intrigued and leaning over Lizzie.

"Well we knew that he excelled in most of his classes, it says so in that book that Hermione just read out, I was just wondering which classes." She said, scanning the report.

"How will that help us?" Ron asked.

"Well, if he got moved up classes, then he wouldn't have…learnt the basics." Hermione said vaguely, understanding where Lizzie was heading. Both Harry and Ron looked confused.

"Ah ha!" Lizzie exclaimed, eyes wide, "Voldemort was the top student of the year and when he was a third year, he was taken out of his Defence Against the Darks Arts class and was taught OWL level by a Mr. Johnny Ferdinand, who was an Auror and specialized in dueling! He did the Defence OWL early!"

Lizzie looked up at the others. Hermione's eyes were in realization and you could see the cogs working in Harry's brain.

"And what does that mean?" Ron asked, still obviously confused.

"It means that Riddle didn't learn anything that we did in third and fourth year." Hermione said witheringly. "We learnt how to duel and the dueling curses in fourth year by the Moody imposter." Stated Harry. 

"But what about in third year. What Remus taught us, there must be something." Said Hermione, thinking.

"We learnt how to defend ourselves against Dark Creatures. You know, Redcaps and Hinkypunks." Ron declared.

"I can't remember everything. We need Remus here." Harry sighed.

"Well, third year, what sticks in our minds about third year?" Hermione asked the boys.

"You punching Malfoy." Ron said.

"Falling one hundred and fifty foot off a broom." Harry said.

"Buckbeak"

"Dementors"

"Hogsmeade"

"The Marauder's map"

"Scabbers being Peter Pettigrew"

"Sirius Black"

Ron was about to say something else, but stopped himself. Harry was still mourning his late Godfather, but not as much as his was this time last year.

"Come on, what else?" Lizzie questioned.

With a side glance at Harry, Ron carried on. "That blasted cat, Crookshanks." Hermione glared at Ron.

"Boggarts." Said Harry and after a second, his face lit up. "That's it! Boggarts!" he exclaimed which made Madam Pince stare fiercely at him.

&&&&&&&&&

Lizzie, Ron and Hermione were sitting on one side of the table in the back room of the conference room at the Ministry, whilst Harry, Remus and Alex sat on the other side, silently. They were all nervous and anxious about what was going to happen when the walk through that door. A mass of reporters and journalists could be heard mumbling outside excitedly about what was going to be revealed, everyone knew that this was the day, that the History of Magic was change forever. Children will learn about these past twenty years for many years to come. They will do essays on the subject, analyzing every little detail and making constructive decisions on why it all had to happen. The past twenty years will actually make the History of Magic lessons in the future fun and interesting, despite always going to be taught by a ghost.

Remus gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "You don't have to do this," he began, "You can change your mind now and walk away."

Harry shook his head, "No, it's time for everyone to know."

"But why now?" he asked.

"Nearly nineteen years, they have been waiting to hear everything. They want to know how I survived with only a scar, how I got away in total six times and why he came after me. Only few know the truth because many refused to hear and believe it. I have lost many people to Voldemort; I am not the only victim of the last two wars. Everyone has lost someone close to their hearts and they have a right to know why." Harry finished and there was awe around the table.

"Well said mate, well said." Ron applauded. The door opened and a Ministry Official walked through.

"Mr. Potter, they are waiting."

Harry stood up and looked in turn at everyone and his look lingered just a second longer on Lizzie.

"I know, they have been waiting too long. Come on guys," said Harry, "it's show time."

_(A/N: I so wanted to end here. But I think you lot deserve a little but more…)_

Harry led everyone through the door and a blaze of white flashes hit them as they sat at a long table. The mass of reporters and journalists were in front of them, all looking eager. Each seat was filled and many others were standing all around. The Ministry Official walked directly in front of the table.

"Ok, no more photography please. Mr. Potter has kindly agreed to hold this conference with his colleagues, Miss Lizzie Heart, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Alexandra Heart and Mr. Remus Lupin." He said pointing to each in turn as reporter jotted down their names. "Ok, Mr. Potter will tell his story and questions will be at the end." He turned and looked at Harry, "Ok, go ahead."

Harry cleared his throat and glanced sideways at everyone. He breathed and began, "When I was one, my parents, James and Lily Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort. I was sent, by Albus Dumbledore to my Aunt Petunia Dursley's home to be raised. Professor Dumbledore knew that I would be safe there because of the blood-tie spell," Harry paused as many reporters gasped at the revelation.

"Because my mother selflessly died for me, an ancient bond was performed without her knowing so. The Avada Kevada that Voldemort cast rebounded because of this. I grew up thinking the muggle way because – let's just say my Aunt and Uncle weren't exactly wizard friendly and wanted all things as muggle as could be. I got my Hogwarts letter just before my eleventh birthday and at first I could not believe it, but when Hagrid came and got me, I realized that this was what I was – a wizard. Hagrid only told me little about Lord Voldemort, just to explain why everybody knew me and was greeting me in the street." Harry paused again to see the reporters taken in every word that he was saying,

"On September first, 1990, I was on the Hogwarts Express where I met my best friend, Ron," Harry looked down the table at Ron, whose ears were turning red in embarrassment, "and he has been my best friend ever since. On that first train ride I also met Hermione, who at the time I thought was arrogant, but after a troll incident on Halloween we all became good friends. At the end of my first year I came face to face with Voldemort himself, not in body but in living in another's, Professor Quirrell, my first Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He wanted the Philosopher's Stone, which was under the protection on Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore at the time. I managed to acquire it and Voldemort, once more, ran away into hiding.

"In my second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. There was so much speculation as to who was the Heir of Slytherin and I was the one to find out that it was a sixteen-year-old boy who had preserved himself in a diary for fifty years. It was Tom Riddle. After the basilisk was struck with Godric Gryffindor's sword, I destroyed the diary was the basilisk's fang and Tom Riddle was gone.

"In my third year, I did not come across Lord Voldemort, but learnt a lot about my father's history. Thanks to one man, Remus Lupin," The photographers snapped a couple of pictures, "He took over the Defence against the Dark Arts job and taught me and my classmates more then we could imagine. That was the year there was uproar about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. During the school year, I found out about what Sirius had allegedly had done. I swore I was going to kill him when he came after me, but I learnt something much more when I did meet him. He did not," Harry seemed to put more empathsis on the words, "betray my parents and he was not one of Voldemort's supporters. But was my Godfather." There was another gasp as the journalist's scribbled down what Harry had said.

"And so, we come onto my fourth year and as you all know, that was the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament. I have already given an interview about what happened when I was transported away from Hogwarts and met Voldemort again when I was in fifth year to The Quibbler. I think you can all dig up that from your files somewhere." Harry took a breather, when he repeated all that had happened to him, it brought back memories of the emotions he felt.

"In 1995, I was introduced to The Order of the Phoenix, the organization started by Albus Dumbledore, and to Occlumency lessons, given by Professor Snape. Those didn't really work well and they led for me and five other students, which included Ron, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottam. The latter two unfortunately died at the final battle. As I was saying, my lack of concentration in Occlumency led for us to abruptly go to the Department of Mysteries, as I saw a vision in which Voldemort was torturing Sirius. There, several Death Eaters attacked us. The Order came in the nick of time and saved us. But," Harry's eyes watered slightly, "Sirius was murdered by Bellatrix LeStrange. That was the worst moment of my life. I learnt shortly afterwards about the prophecy, which stated in a nutshell that I was destined to kill Voldemort or he was destined to kill me. Be murdered or become a murderer." Harry took another breath and carried on,

"My sixth year was quite interesting. I met Lizzie and Alex, who are sisters and moved over from Italy that summer. Lizzie started Hogwarts with me, Hermione and Ron and Alex taught Defence Against the Dark Arts. In that year, the Death Eaters forced entry into the school and took Lizzie and I to the shrieking shack. I can't remember exactly how but we got away. Regrettably, the beloved Professor Dumbledore died. And it only made me more determined to defeat Voldemort." Harry breathed again, and another flash shone in his eyes.

"Seventh year was research. Every spare moment myself, Lizzie, Ron and Hermione were in the library skimming books for any mention of Tom Riddle. You see, as Remus once wisely said, if you know someone's weaknesses, they are easier to defeat. The solution came to us one day as Lizzie found his school report. It was simple and it was right in front of us. The way to defeat Voldemort was with a boggart."

Most of the reporter's jaws dropped and some even laughed unbelievingly.

"Oh come on! A boggart!" One shouted from the back.

"Oh but it is true, all of it." Alex said in reply.

"That's how it was done." Ron added.

"Alright then, how?" Another guy questioned who was sitting down.

"Remus," Harry said, nodding at him to explain.

"Right, a boggart is a shape-shifter. It shapes whatever the person fears the most thus making it so terrifying. So, if I was to take my friend Ron over here as an example, if he was faced with a boggart, it was shift into a giant spider, would it not?" Remus asked Ron who sheepishly nodded. "Ok, so how do we fight a boggart?" he asked rhetorically, "by laughter. So say, what if a boggart faced someone who didn't know how to laugh? Someone who was so unhappy and so isolated that he never learnt how to laugh?"

The mass of reporters just stood there silenced and in awe.

"Also, we found his school report which was written about his whole school career at Hogwarts." Harry stated, "Hermione." He pointedly said, motioning her to read the school report.

"Yes, well this was written in 1945 by Professor Armando Dippett, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She took a deep breath and began to read, "Tom Riddle was the top student of the year. He is determined and very bright. He excelled in most of his classes and even did his Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL early. Mr. Johnny Ferdinand, an Auror of the Ministry, tutored him for it and emphasized the dueling aspect of Defence." Hermione finished and looked up, "And then it goes on about his Special Services Award."

Most of the reporters gave confused looks.

"He wasn't taught anything that was on the curriculum for third and fourth year," Lizzie put blankly, "Therefore, wasn't taught how to fight a boggart."

"Any questions?" Harry asked the bemused faces of the nation's wizarding reporters.


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie Heart and the Years after Hogwarts.

Chapter Six: Questions and Answers.

"Any questions?" Harry asked the bemused faces of the top, most respected journalists of the wizarding world. There was silence, a yawning empty silence. Their faces were dropped. Lizzie looked at Harry who was smiling triumphantly at the crowd. Trust him to be cocky about it.

A squeaky reporter broke the silence. "Yes, I have one question. How did you destroy Voldemort?" The rest of the reporters started muttering amongst themselves.

"What do mean by that?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I'm curious."

Lizzie saw in the corner of her eye Remus and Alex fidget in their seats, whilst Ron sat up slightly and Hermione move uneasy and shot a quick, worried glance at Lizzie.

"Well," the reporter piped up, "A boggart can't actually kill a person, they just frighten people. So how was Voldemort destroyed?"

Lizzie momentarily looked at Hermione. This was the part she had been dreading Harry telling everyone else.

Harry sighed, "Of course, boggarts can't actually do the physical killing." He paused in thought; Lizzie closed her eyes as they involuntarily began to tear. "I did the killing, I killed Lord Voldemort." Harry finished defiantly.

Another rush of mumour ran across the room excitedly. Lizzie looked up at Harry, who was staring at her. A sigh of relief flushed through Lizzie's mind.

A pushy female reporter came into view, "How? How did you kill him?"

Harry looked up from Lizzie, "As you might as well guessed, Voldemort was startled by the boggart. It showed him his worst nightmare. The key to successful duel is to catch your opponent off guard. That's simply what I did." He shot another glimpse at Lizzie, who was looking at the table, in her own little world.

"Yes, but what curse?" A journalist at the back shouted.

"It isn't well known. Well, it's only over 2 years old. You see, Voldemort was much more then just a wizard. He had the cataclysmic power to rule the world and be a sorcerer forevermore. We needed a spell that would work to a much more higher degree then to any that are in books. We needed to formulate a new curse, spell, jinx, hex of whatever you might call it." Explained Harry, who then turned and nodded to Remus.

"And that's what we did. Well, what Hermione and I did." Remus continued. A further reporter interrupted.

"What!" he exclaimed, "You, a werewolf, and a eighteen year old girl? Are we meant to believe that? Are we meant to believe that some unpredictable, prototype spell defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Named?" He argued incredulously. Alex's anger was rising, and so was Harry's, how could they still not believe?

"Ok, fine!" Alex yelled and standing up in her seat, "You tell us how Voldemort – and DON'T shudder at the name – you tell us how Voldemort was defeated then? If your such a know it all?"

Remus yanked Alex's arm and she sat down again, infuriated. Though not saying anything, Lizzie firmly agreed with what her sister had just said. The newspaper reporters were a load of arrogant jerks.

"For once, we are telling the truth and you should all be listening. This press conference is only going to happen once. So let us get on with it." Hermione stated and the reporters all hushed.

"Right – as I was saying. Hermione and I formulated a spell," Remus carried on as if nothing had happened. "It was called the Esperar Verdugo, I have been disallowed to explain it fully since it is more lethal the Avada Kedvara, and will therefore become an Unforgivable Curse soon enough. It took us a long time to work and lots of long calculations."

Hermione spoke up, "It was our contribution to the fall of Lord Voldemort, and that's why were here."

The reporters began to scribble what they had heard.

Remus sat back in his chair, relieved and looked at Harry. He was sweating and was clearly nervous. Remus turned his head and glanced at Alex, who looked extremely anxious. Remus kindly took Alex's hand and enfolded it in his.

"Alright," another journalist called out, "So there was this special spell, but how did you get to Voldemort? Where was the final battle?"

Harry nodded at Ron, so he could explain. It was, after all, his idea.

"It was at Hogwarts." Ron started, "One of Voldemort's main aims was to indoctrinate the young wizards and witches into his way of thinking, and that impulse became much stronger once Dumbledore had died. So his first step was to take over Hogwarts, and we allowed him to come, thinking it was his idea."

The reporters furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"How do you know?" said a plump witch at the front, "How do you know that he wanted to take over our children first?"

"Again, with the research we did throughout our seventh year," said Harry, "We found that Tom Riddle applied for the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts when he was only just becoming known as Lord Voldemort. Ron, you carry on."

Ron took a breath, "Right – well we lured Voldemort into Hogwarts and surprised him with the boggart basically."

You could see that the reporters were not entirely happy with this explanation whatsoever.

"But how?" many reporters asked at once.

"The Order had a spy on the inside, we got information and he give Voldemort false information, unfortunately Severus Snape died when he was found out. Murdered by the Malfoys." Remus clarified.

At this moment the whole room erupted in talk and uproar. One of the most respected pureblooded families Death Eaters?

"Will you be quiet please," The Ministry Official bellowed over the muttering heads. The room silenced swiftly. "Now, this conference must end quite soon. Last questions."

Arms shot up and an explosion of voices headed in Harry's direction. Harry leaned back in his chair, feeling uneasy about the sudden rush of voices. The Ministry official frowned at the reporters.

"ONE AT A TIME!" he hollered.

"Mr. Potter? Who taught you to duel so expertly?" A skinny witch shouted above the rest.

"Well, that was Alex. My sixth year Defence teacher." Harry said, pointing at Alex. The faces of numerous journalists looked that at Alex expectantly.

"Yes, I taught Harry and Lizzie to duel. Though they was already pretty damn good. I told them everything Mad-Eye told me. Constant vigilance is the key to a effortless duel." She told them, her violet eyes beaming brightly out of pride.

"Harry, what is Voldemort's boggart then?" A stout wizard inquired.

Harry shuddered, "It was his pale ghastly self, dead in a pool of blood. An image I would never like to think of or see again."

"What did you do to help the fall of the Dark Times, Miss Heart?" A tall wizard called from the back, "You were taught to duel by your…aunt is it?"

"Sister." Lizzie answered.

"Right, well you were taught to duel by your sister, so what did you actually do to help?"

Lizzie didn't know what to say. She helped sure; she was standing right behind Harry as his second during Voldemort's last duel. But what did she actually do?

All the reporters were waiting, their faces gazing on Lizzie's, expecting some heroic answer. She glanced at Harry with a pleading look on her face.

"Lizzie was with me until Voldemort's end." Harry said suddenly, "She was with me thick and through. We battled together and saw him die together."

Why was she doing this? Why should she hide it from them anymore? She had to tell them.

"I had another purpose too." She said, without really thinking about what she was saying, "I was bait, the bait for Voldemort to come to Hogwarts. Or really for his Death Eaters to come to Hogwarts." She breathed as tears watered the backs on her eyes, "When I lived in Italy, a long time ago, I played Quidditch nationally as most of you probably know. I had a relationship with the Italian Stallion seeker, Anthonio Martini."

The audience of reporting journalists gasped, especially the gossip columnists.

Lizzie carried on trying hard to get the story straight, "When I moved to England when I was sixteen, me and Anthonio kept in touch through owls. He kept saying he'll visit me, and he did once. He came with his friends, his filthy disgusting friends, the Death Eaters."

The reporters took a massive breath as they heard this.

"Anthonio Martini was a Death Eater, and was there when they killed my Mum." Tears trickled slightly down her cheeks, "I couldn't believe it at first, but then again, Anthonio was full of surprises." Lizzie chuckled lightly. "He kept sending owls afterwards, asking to see me. So, when Ron, Harry and Hermione came up with the boggart thing, I knew a way we could get the Death Eaters to Hogwarts, they just needed to persuade their Master to join the party."

There was silence in the room; nobody spoke for about a minute. Some reporters were jotting more and more notes down on the miniature parchment books. Other just looked muddled, still trying to think for a hole in the story, just so they could work out a way of them lying. The Ministry Official walked once more in front of the table.

"Alright, time's up. Thank you Mr. Potter, Miss Heart, Miss Heart, Mr. Lupin, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. You six have truly changed the way the Wizarding world lives forever, no longer in fear." He smiled and walked towards the door they had come through for what seems hours ago. Harry stood up, and guided them all through the door.

Once Ron had closed the door behind him, they all looked at each other for a second.

"Well thank Merlin that's over!" Ron said.

"I agree." Hermione added as Ron wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on," said Remus, "Butterbeer at Lupin Lodge?" he offered cheerfully. The others nodded. "Ok, last one to apparate doesn't get an chocolate." He teased and apparated straight away with a pop. Alex joined with a second pop. Ron third and Hermione fourth. That left Lizzie, standing and looking out of the window. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was fed up with this distance. It was time he did something about it.

"Lizzie, you know that that blue sky isn't real right?" He said, standing next to her.

"Hmm," Lizzie said dazedly.

"Earth to Lizzie?" Harry mocked, smiling.

"Yes, I know the sky isn't real in the windows. The Ministry is underground." She simply said, staring out the window, "Harry, why did you decide to say now?"

It took a while for Harry to realise what Lizzie was talking about. He paused and stood in thought. "Because I thought it was time."

"But what now? Are you just going to become Mr. Normal Joe? Live a normal life?" Lizzie asked, finally turning to look at him. He looked at her with his brightly shining emerald eyes.

"That's the plan." He smiled.

"Don't you realise Harry? You will always be The-Chosen-One or The-Boy-Who-Lived or The-Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who." Lizzie said, almost witheringly.

"You know I don't want it, Lizzie. I want a normal life, I want to just be an auror and settle down now. That's why I did it, well, that's half the reason." Stated Harry.

"Well, what's the other?" Lizzie inquired. Though half expecting one answer.

"Because of you." Harry said, taking her hand. "You have not been yourself recently. The burden of being a pawn in one of Anthonio's games scarred you, and left an open wound." He looked directly into Lizzie's ultra-marine eyes; "I still care for you, no matter what you did in the past. I only wanted to heal the wound."

Tears were falling from Lizzie's cheeks. Nobody could ever see her real emotions; see what she's feeling. Nobody could read Lizzie, nobody except Harry.

**A/N**: Ummm, just to say, I did not make up Voldemort's boggart. JKR said that that would be his boggart in the interview where I got the boggart idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzie Heart and the Years after Hogwarts.

Chapter Seven. Seventh Year Again.

It was a month after the revelation of how Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all time, was defeated. The limelight was still on the six who eventually got the nickname, The-Powerful-Ones. Harry was mostly in the limelight though, as he was the one who killed him. It was rumored that he'll will be even more famous then Merlin in a hundred years time. People will know and recognize the name Harry Potter and even use it in expressions like "Oh my Harry!" or teachers say to their pupils, "Think like Potter" to encourage them in their studies.

Lizzie felt an enormous chip had lifted of her shoulders. She was lying on her bed in her pyjama shorts and vest looking up at the clean white ceiling, thinking. She thought about her life. Everything seemed so good now; the press were off her back, knowing that she was there at Lord Voldemort's final breath. They seemed to forget their previous view that Lizzie was a man-izer and now appreciated her for being on of The-Powerful-Ones and also for her Quidditch skills. Though Lizzie will always be concerned for Hermione.

Hermione had come into her flat crying her eyes out two nights previously. After a lot of chocolate and hugging, Lizzie was able to get the truth. It turned out the Hermione told the truth about Viktor's recent visits to St. Mungos and Ron didn't like it at all. Lizzie wasn't able to get many details out of Hermione, but apparently Ron went furious at Hermione like it was her fault for what Viktor did.

Hermione was currently sleeping on Lizzie's couch. She hadn't gone into work or eaten that day. Lizzie got up and quietly tiptoed through to the living room. Hermione was breathing softly and Lizzie smiled, she needed some rest after what was going through her mind. Just then, a familiar snowy owl glided fluently through the open window and perched tall on the coffee table.

"Hello Hedwig," Lizzie whispered, stroking her soft feathers. Hedwig obediently stuck out her leg revealing a scroll attached to it. "What have you got here?" Lizzie took the scroll, "There's a bowl of water in the kitchen, go help yourself." Hedwig flew through the doorway and Lizzie read the scroll.

_Lizzie,_

_Ron is with me. Absolutely steaming though. I am taking a guess that Hermione is with you. We need to sort this out for them. How about you bring Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at around two, and I'll get Ron to make an appearance with me some time around then. Well get them to talk, and they can't blow up against each other in a public place. _

_Writing this makes me remember about seventh year when we were doing the same thing. Pretty ironic eh?_

_See you tomorrow._

_Harry._

Lizzie smiled at the letter and quickly ran to her kitchen grabbed some parchment and took her self-inking quill and placed it on the parchment but paused. She absent-mindedly stroked Hedwig who was eagerly waiting for a reply. Lizzie grinned; she liked the fact that Harry wrote to her, which was often in the past month. Reacquainting their friendship, she called it. Eventually, Lizzie began to write.

_Harry,_

_Yeah, seventh year reply eh? Sure, tomorrow at two. See you then._

_Lizzie._

Short and sweet. Hedwig flew triumphantly out the window with the note and Lizzie looked back at Hermione. Poor Hermione, thought Lizzie, it wasn't her fault. Ron just has a very bad temper.

At ten to two, Hermione and Lizzie stood outside the Leaky Cauldron. Lizzie practically had to pull Hermione outside the front door; she was very reluctant to go out. But Lizzie was very persuasive.

"Why did you make me do this?" Hermione whined as they walked through the door into the hearty pub.

"Because I know you just can't resist the Hot Fudge Sundae, and I said I'll treat you." Lizzie said and flashed a smile. Hermione eyed her suspiciously as they sat down at the bar. Tom, the landlord stopped cleaning glasses with his tea towel and flicked it over his shoulder and walked over to the girls.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, still eyeing Lizzie.

"Two butterbeers please," Lizzie ordered to Tom and turned back to Hermione. "Nothing." Lizzie insisted innocently and smiled inwardly.

The entrance door opened once again and Lizzie looked over Hermione's shoulder to see that Ron and Harry just entered. Lizzie caught Harry's eyes for a second, and they silently agreed what they had to do. Lizzie made sure that Harry firmly shut the door.

"Oh, look who's just arrived." Said Lizzie, pointing over to the door. Hermione turned and hers and Ron's eyes met. They both widened with shock. Hermione rapidly swished her head back around.

"Why did you do this?" She whispered, her eyes furious.

Lizzie smiled mockingly back, "Because you two need to sort things through."

By the looks of it, Harry was having the same discussion with Ron, who was trying to push his way back through the door. But Harry was succeeding to keep him in.

Hermione tried to get away too, but Lizzie kept her firmly seated on the barstool. Harry steered a rather reluctant Ron over to where the girls sat and pulled up a couple more

barstools for them to sit down. Hermione and Ron didn't make eye contact whatsoever and there was an awkward silence.

"So, Harry, didn't you need to go to Diagon Alley for something?" Lizzie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er… yes I do actually, need to get that thing from the …shop." Harry agreed and with Lizzie, he left smirking at the silenced couple.

They were practically bursting with fits of laughter as they went through the back door that led to Diagon Alley. The faces on Ron and Hermione were priceless. It wasn't the first time Lizzie and Harry did something like that, as said in the letters, it was seventh year all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie Heart and the Years After Hogwarts.

Chapter Eight: Hometruths.

Lizzie was having the time of her life with Harry, wondering Diagon Alley. There was no awkwardness between them, they spoke freely and it felt like their friendship had been restored. They were in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, looking around Fred and George's new range of products.

"Hey Harry, remember these?" Lizzie called waving a bottle of love potion in her hand.

Harry grinned, "How could I not forget. Nearly every girl tried to get one down me by sneaking it in my pumpkin juice."

Lizzie laughed. "I didn't think they got it through their heads that you were with me."

Harry walked up behind Lizzie, "No they didn't."

Lizzie felt his warm breath on her neck, it was intoxicating. It was true that Lizzie was feeling feelings that she wasn't supposed to feel, especially after the last few weeks. Whenever she was around Harry, she always got a tingle in her chest. Pity he didn't feel the same way.

"Well, I'm parched. Want to get an ice-cream?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure." Harry agreed and they left WWW.

As they walked down the sun-filled cobble stoned street, they were greeted by many wizards and witches and some bowed to them as they passed.

"I wish they wouldn't do that." Lizzie muttered.

"Don't worry, it'll blow over in about a year." Harry said.

They got to Floureans and sat down outside.

"I wonder how Hermione and Ron are getting on," Lizzie said.

"I hope they'll be ok. I don't think there has been a couple more suited for each other." Harry stated. Lizzie laughed to herself; she couldn't believe what Harry just said.

Harry looked at Lizzie suspiciously, "What's so funny?"

"Oh – its just Hermione said the same thing about us a few years back." Lizzie explained. Harry looked down at the ground, "Yes well, us just wasn't meant to be, was it?" He said tonelessly.

Lizzie startled, obviously Harry wasn't over the incident.

"Harry you do realise I am sorry for what happened. I was waste-," She was cut across by the waitress.

"Good afternoon, what would you like?"

She was polite and welcomingly, she looked innocent and her cheeks flushed scarlet when saw Harry's scar.

"Oh Merlin! Your Harry-,"

"Excuse me," Harry looked at her nametag, "Layla, we were in the middle of an important conversation, please can you leave." Harry said fiercely. Layla stumbled away murmuring an apology.

"That was a bit rude, Harry." Lizzie said angrily.

"Well they shouldn't just interrupt people like that." He snapped.

"That's their job!" Lizzie retorted.

"Oh it doesn't matter. What were you saying?"

Lizzie was shocked inside. Is this the same Harry? The same Harry that until five minutes ago she was having the best day of her life? The same Harry that made the tingling feeling in her chest whenever she was close to him?

"As I was saying, I am sorry for what happened, but I was wasted. I didn't know what I was doing. We just won the Quidditch League for Merlin's sake!"

"It was still unforgivable."

"What was exactly? Me having fun? Me being chatted up by another man? Or was it just the fact that it was another Gryffindor?" Lizzie anger was rising inside; she was trying her best not to explode.

"It was all of it!" Harry snapped, "The fact that you went out and ended up in bed with Wood!"

"Do you think I planned it?" Lizzie's anger was now at maximum point, "Do you think I planned to break your heart and mine? Well newsflash Harry, I didn't."

"They why did you say we should split up? If you didn't plan to break my heart?"

People walking past started to turn their heads.

"Because I was mad at you!" she almost screamed. "I felt tremendously guilty for what I did, but when I told you I expected you to go off on one, but no, not for The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was kind and accepted it, said it didn't matter and that we could get through my problems together."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I needed you to make me feel guilty, and then forgive me. Not just accept it at face value and say I have a problem." Lizzie explained.

"I said that because I still loved you. I didn't want to let you go."

There was a long awkward pause before Harry continued.

"But you wanted to split up."

"Yes because I was mad at you, not because I stopped loving you!"

Lizzie stood frozen, her legs wouldn't move. She was shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. It seemed like an eternity that Harry's emerald eyes stared wide on her own. Slowly, sounds and noises could be heard again, and the blood in her body started to circulate. Her legs were released from solidity and she ran. Ran further and faster then she had ever done before, away from those astonished emerald eyes.

A/N: And so you found out what happened between Lizzie and Harry. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzie Heart and the Years after Hogwarts.

A/N: This bit is a bit fluffy. I apologize in advance for those of you who don't like fluff. Believe me, I'm one of them.

Chapter Nine: Extreme Emotions

Lizzie stumbled into her flat after a rather uncomfortable apparition from Diagon Alley. _Why did I admit to that? Why? _She thought to herself over and over as she ran away from him. It was not right for her to still love him, not after what she did. Lizzie honestly felt remorse for what she did, but it was worse then just sleeping with anyone else, worse then cheating on someone. She slept with one of his friends. A fairly close one at that.

Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team before Lizzie joined Hogwarts and then went on to join Puddlemere United and worked his way up to England Quidditch Captain.

That night, the night when Lizzie regretfully deceived Harry. The Chudley Cannons had won the Quidditch League, which was an amazing achievement for them since they were nearly relegated the previous season. As to be expected, it was a night of celebration, a night of cheers, a night of fun, and a night filled with alcohol. Being Captain, Lizzie was bought the most drink from the team as a thank you. She was not going to say no so she drank and was merry.

Oliver came along; he was scouting at the final game as well as being there for his own love of Quidditch. He and Lizzie got talking, and one thing led to another. In Lizzie's opinion, it was more his fault then Lizzie's. But Harry, being as stubborn as he is, didn't believe it.

Lizzie threw herself onto the sofa and waved her wand at the curtains for them to close. She didn't want to see anybody or hear anybody. She wanted to cut herself off from the rest of the world. The only noise she could hear was the muffled sound of the streets outside.

Her living room was, of course, a mess. Lizzie was never one for a clean house. She looked at her floor; old coffee cups and old editions of the Daily Prophet were skewed across the floor. On her coffee table was the odd open book along with the volume Hermione gave her for her birthday. Something else caught her eye, a little prancing version of herself, in Quidditch robes. Then it came to her; she could head to Alex's house.

She pulled herself off the sofa as quickly as she threw herself on and apparated, her stomach wrenching awkwardly as she appeared outside her sister's new house. You'd think after four years of apparating, you'd be used to the discomfited feeling. She took out the key that she had got for her birthday a couple of weeks beforehand and pushed it slowly into the lock.

From the outside, Alex and Remus' new cottage was very antique looking with a thatched roof and little windows with a diamond lead pattern. The large, oak door creaked as it opened and Lizzie smelt a musky scent that reminded her of her Grandmother's house in Italy when she was young.

The hallway was fairly large with a staircase straight in front and boxes piled by the walls. A few framed paintings stood proudly on the walls, photos too. Lizzie casually walked up and viewed them. The most eye catching was one taken in her sister's seventh year at Hogwarts. It was she with Remus' arm wrapped around her waist, James, another fellow Marauder mimicking Remus' action with his own girlfriend, Lily. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, the other half of the Marauder's were pulling faces at one another and then to the camera. They all looked so happy with their lives ahead of them, obviously not guessing the dark times that lay ahead.

"Oh hello Lizzie," said a familiar voice from behind her. Lizzie turned round to see Remus, the man she had become so close to she thought of him as a brother.

"Hi," Lizzie greeted with a smile.

"What brings you all the way from Cambridge to this neck of the woods?" Remus asked, lifting a box and walking through to the next room where Lizzie followed.

"Well, I had an argument with Harry," Lizzie said in a low voice.

Remus put down the box and opened it and started to empty out the contents, "Ah – boy talk. I think your sister would be better suited for this, don't you?" He asked and Lizzie responded by nodding, Remus smiled, "She's upstairs."

Lizzie thanked Remus and ran up the stairs quickly. Her sister was always the one Lizzie came to when she had a problem, despite the twenty-one year gap between them. It sounds a lot and most people gasp when they realise Alex isn't Lizzie's mum or aunt, but the bond is extra special because of the age difference. Lizzie was a mistake, her mum and dad openly admitted to that and said she was the best mistake that ever happened for them. They also had Alex when they were young, barely even the age Lizzie is now. Lizzie and Alex were close sisters and probably always will be.

Alex heard banging on the stairs and walked out of her and Remus' new bedroom, only to see her sister there.

"Hey sis," She greeted and gave Lizzie a hug at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, I see the move has gone well." Lizzie said, making conversation.

"Well, pointing your wand to transfer an object to another place isn't hard. Got it done within hours. But we have all the unpacking to do now," Alex replied, looking around the room. But then she looked at her younger sister and saw dullness in her eyes. "But that isn't the reason why you came is it?" Lizzie looked down at her feet, Alex reached out and lifted her chin up, "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Lizzie murmured.

"Now that can't be true," Alex said heartily, "Otherwise I think I'd be dead." She smiled widely; making Lizzie smile back but the eyes still didn't shine their ultra-marine colour like they did when she was a baby. "Now what's happened between you and Harry?"

It was as if Alex had read her mind, had known the thoughts running constantly through her mind. "How did you know it was about Harry?"

"Oh come on sis, you've been smitten the past few weeks, ever since the revelation and you two came back on good terms and know your all down, it just had to be. I know you too well." Alex explained, sitting down on a recliner in the upstairs hallway. "Plus the fact Harry was in the fire about ten minutes ago talking 'stuff' with Remus"

Lizzie was silent and sat down on the opposite recliner to Alex. "He was talking to Remus, what about?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm not sure, something about being rude and bloody gob-smacked, he swore quite a bit too."

"Oh" That was all Lizzie could say. She wished so much she hadn't said what she did. She wished that when she did say that it was not to be out of anger or to prove a point. And by Merlin, she wished that he could feel the same way in return.

"So what did happen between you two? I thought it was Hermione and Ron who were having the problems?" Alex asked, obviously intrigued. Her little sister's love life was always interesting, first Anthonio, then Harry, then endless guys she heard about in the papers and now again it was Harry and she was only twenty for God's sake.

"Well, they were – well, I don't know whether or not they resolved them. I was meant to go back there for Hermione…oh shit," Lizzie drifted, "What if they haven't sorted everything through with each other?"

Alex sighed, "Lizzie, what happened between you and Harry?"

Lizzie paused, thinking. How should she put this? _Ok, just be frank about it _she decided. "I kind of told him that I still like-_loved_ him…accidentally." Lizzie said and a wave of emotion took over her body, she was paralyzed, as if a large dosage of drugs had swiftly rushed through her body and left her immobile, only in thought did she have the freedom to move. She loved him, no – she loves him. She may have said it out loud, but only when she corrected herself did she realise the full meaning of the word. It was true, every time she thought about him her heart skipped a beat, every time she heard his name, she missed a breath, every time she saw him, she produced butterflies in her stomach and every time he touched her, her nerves tingled with excitement as if the blood had a new reason to move. It was amazing yet excruciating at the same time.

Her heart simply ached every time she was away from him.

Alex was speechless; of course, she had loved before and is in love with Remus. But to hear her younger sister by twenty-one years say that she loved someone was remarkable and also made her feel slightly old.

Lizzie looked expectantly at her older sister, wanting her to answer, but yet she was caught in thought.

"What do I do?" Lizzie asked, prompting Alex.

And after a while, she spoke, "I suggest you go and talk to Harry. Remember to not run away but have a civil conversation about how you feel. You can't hide anymore."

A/N: All reviews welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzie Heart and the Years after Hogwarts

Chapter Ten: The End to a New Beginning.

Lizzie smoothed down the front of her skirt, the butterflies were flying not just in her stomach but in her throat and chest too. She had never felt so nervous in her life, even before her very first international Quidditch game against Chili when she was fourteen she wasn't this nervous, she played Quidditch every day and telling some one you love them wasn't something she did everyday.

Lizzie looked down at her outfit, she took the chance to change and compose herself before she actually went to see Harry. She chose a simple green corduroy skirt and a plain black blouse. She also put in the gorgeous bracelet that Harry had given her for her birthday. She let her jet-black sweeping hair down and it fell carelessly down her back.

Hesitantly, she knocked on the door of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and took a step backwards, waiting for the door to open. She looked at the gold Griffin knocker, and it reminded her of Hogwarts, the happy times of her life which went by so fast with Harry. Her throat constricted leaving her breathing hard to get enough oxygen into her lungs. Lizzie closed her eyes, wishing all will go well, and then slowly the door opened.

Harry stood there in run down jeans and a t-shirt that looked thrown on. His unruly black hair was wet and dripping water down his top, his glasses askew. It looked as if he had just hopped out of the shower. They stood, frozen in time, gazing at one another. After what seemed to be eternity, Harry spoke.

"Hi,"

"Hi," Lizzie managed to say. She had lost all reason as to why she was doing this, why she was here of all places. She wanted the ground to open and swallow her up.

"Come in," Harry invited, opening the door widely so Lizzie could enter. Lizzie stepped inside and walked down the hallway with Harry following, she walked inside the kitchen and turned to face Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry about earlier in Diagon Alley-," Lizzie blustered, but was cut off by Harry wavering her off.

"Would you like a drink?" He offered. Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, why was Harry offering her a drink?

"Er … yeah, alright." Lizzie replied, still utterly confused.

"Tea?"

"Yeah, whatever." Lizzie said, it wasn't important, what was important was the thing she wanted to say now. "Harry, I'm sorry – Harry," Lizzie said frustrated at the fact that Harry was busy making two cups of tea and not listening, "Harry!"

"Milk and sugar?" He asked.

"I don't care, Harry listen to me, please." Asked Lizzie, who was getting more infuriated with him.

Harry set down the milk bottle on the worktop, his back to Lizzie and sighed. He spoke to the wall, "I know what you're going to say Lizzie, and at this moment I don't think I could deal with that."

Lizzie eyes watered at the wounding words Harry just said. She felt as if stomach tied a knot inside herself. Pain right to the foundations of her heart.

Harry turned to look at her, guilt was written all over his face, he felt immensely sorry for seeing those ultra marine eyes look so despairingly at him at tears ran softly down her cheeks.

"Lizzie," He began softly, "Don't cry. I hate seeing you like this." Harry reached out and wiped away Lizzie's tears, her skin was soft against the hardness of his finger and her delicate fragrance was stimulating.

"Then don't make me hurt like this," Lizzie choked out, the warmth of Harry so close meddling with her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, it's just…no, you wouldn't understand" Harry said quickly.

"Tell me, if I knew the reason. This might stop." Lizzie pleaded. Harry looked into her eyes and averted them hastily. With his hand he swept back his hair and sighed.

"I guess I don't want to get hurt again."

Lizzie laughed through her tears, "You sound like a girl," Harry smiled.

"Maybe I do, but it's true," Harry said honestly looking into Lizzie's eyes. There was a moment as if they understood each other completely as emerald met ultra marine.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean for-," Lizzie began, but once again was cut off.

"I know," Harry said comfortingly. With his hand he tucked Lizzie's hair behind her ear, "I know you're sorry, and I am too."

"What for?"

"For being rude, for being a jerk and a git and a bastard to you," Harry said, putting his hands on Lizzie's waist, "for not forgiving you, for not getting over you."

Lizzie looked up and saw Harry smiling; all her hope had been restored.

"I still love you Lizzie, I never stopped loving you." Harry said, pulling Lizzie close and carefully pressed his lips onto hers, claiming them as his own.

Lizzie's spine tingled in the embrace and the nervous butterflies now had a new meaning to be fluttering. Harry's lips softly parted with her own.

"I love you Lizzie Heart."

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

And their lips found each other again.

--

A couple of weeks later, the six whom the newspapers call The-Powerful-Ones went out for dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley, Salamanders. As they entered the Maitre D rushed past the two parties he was currently attending to meet the six famous witches and wizards to walk through the grand oak doors.

"Mr. Potter, how nice it is to see you once again," He greeted politely with an outstretched hand, which Harry shook kindly.

"A table for six please Lloyd, preferably somewhere quiet," Harry asked.

"Certainly sir, please follow me."

They walked through the restaurant to a room at the back with a large table set out lavishly for the six of them. It was decorated richly in ruby reds and golden yellows, each of the six sat down and a menu magically appeared before them.

"I shall come back when you are ready to order," Lloyd said, inclining his head, "Sirs, Madams." And he left with a faint pop.

"Now that's something I can get used to." Ron stated, "All this attention and being in the limelight."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron,"

"You know you love it too," He said, and leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Lizzie looked admirably at the two of them. Ron and Hermione settled their differences and were now back together, they will always have the arguments that they do, as it was Ron and Hermione, but they were suited for each other, everyone could see that.

Lizzie looked round at her sister, she was reading the menu with one hand whilst holding Remus' with the other. Something caught Lizzie's eye as Alex moved her hand in the light and her finger sparkled.

"Alex, what's that?" Lizzie asked pointing her finger at Alex's hand, knowing full well what it was.

Both Remus and Alex smiled.

"Oh, you mean this ring, Lizzie? Remus gave it to me."

Four heads turned round in amazement.

"That's right kids," Remus said, "Were engaged."

Four pairs of eyes widened.

"That's great!"

"Congratulations,"

"When's the wedding?"

"How did you propose?"

Remus smiled broadly, "All will be answered later but right know," Remus clicked his fingers and a waiter appeared out of think air, "A bottle of your finest champagne please, we're celebrating."

The waiter inclined his head and left with a faint pop. Within a few seconds, a bottle of champagne with six glasses appeared in the middle of the table.

Four hours later, everyone left Salamanders with the bellies full of excellent cuisine and fine wine. Everyone said goodbye, Hermione and Ron apparated away and Remus and Alex went home by Floo. Harry and Lizzie walked, with Harry living so close, there was no reason not too, and as a bonus it walked off their dinner.

Harry snaked an arm around Lizzie's waist and they strolled comfortably with one another.

"We should do that more often." Lizzie suggested.

"Do what more often?" Harry asked confused.

"Go out, all of us."

"Yes, we must. So what do you think of Remus and your sister finally tying the knot?" Harry asked.

"I'm genuinely happy. It had to happen sometime. They are what – forty? And got together at sixteen, that's a relationship made to last." Lizzie replied.

"True," said Harry simply.

They walked together in silence for a while, completely comfortable, no awkwardness between them. It was peaceful.

"I hope it doesn't take us twenty four years." Harry said. Lizzie looked up and they stopped walking. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Twenty four years to do what?" She questioned, perplexed.

Harry sighed, "Get married you idiot."

"You want us to get married?" Lizzie asked, unbelievingly.

"Well eventually…yeah."

Lizzie breath got considerably shorter. Marriage? She knew her and Harry was going to last, but marriage? That's something she hadn't thought about and wasn't planning on thinking about in the near future. But, truthfully, she wouldn't exactly mind being married to Harry; he was after all the love of her life. She smiled inwardly.

"Ask me again when I'm twenty five and all grown up. Maybe then I'll say yes." She said cheekily.

Harry bent down and kissed her passionately, a kiss that Lizzie fiercely returned. They were together, no problems and no resentment. They loved each other, and at the moment, that was all that mattered.

Author's Note: Eww, I was hating myself while writing the first bit, so fluffy and sickening. But other then that…I think this chapter is all right. Not brilliant but all right.

Nic 


End file.
